(1) Field of the Invention
The Stay Fresh is a new concept in maintaining food freshness without refrigeration.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in the drawings of the design and utility function illustrate the unique ability of the Stay Fresh to maintain food freshness without refrigeration and we did not find any conflicting art or patents in our patent search process.